


The Great Friendship Of Bucky Buchanan Barnes

by Wild_Freckles



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Bucky, Bottom Steve Rogers, Bucky doesn't know he's in love, But also Steve Why, But then suddenly he does, Caring Steve, During War, Friends to Lovers, Multi, Porn with a lot of Plot, Post-War, Pre-War, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Steve Rogers, Stucky - Freeform, Top Bucky Barnes, Top Steve Rogers, friendly handjobs, post-serum Steve, pre-serum steve
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 08:54:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7308388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wild_Freckles/pseuds/Wild_Freckles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky Barnes has a great friendship with Steve. They are so ridiculously close. Bucky cares about Steve so much that sometimes he get's butterflies from thinking about it.</p>
<p>That isn't gay, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Great Friendship Of Bucky Buchanan Barnes

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Captain America fic so please be gentle with me~  
> This first chapter is before the war so pre-serum Steve. 
> 
> Update: This is the shiny new version.

Bucky was a really great friend.

Truly, to Steve, he was the bestest friend that the little sucker could have landed.

Bucky Barnes was a gem.

How did Bucky know this? Well, he was selfless, you see. He looked after Steve, even when the other refused his help. He did things for him that no other friend would ever do.

See, it started like this.

Steve and Bucky were pals since childhood. Bucky had been watching him for a while, but he didn't think much of the younger kid, until the day he saw him getting beaten up. Bullies were always about in their school, trying to take peoples money, food, toys. They had tried to rob Bucky of his cool marbles, but Bucky had always been good with his fists, and they didn't bother him again. However, they did bother the skinny weak kids for food and money and toys, and from the looks of it, Steve didn't have much of any.

He brushed it off for a while, after all, this kid wasn't his problem, and he was supposed to be making his way home, so that he didn't worry his ma. However something about this fight made Bucky pause and watch. He felt bad for the little guy, who was struggling to hold up his own, but something about the way he kept standing back up made Bucky fling off his backpack and drop kick one of the fuckers. The look of shock on Steve's face was well worth it.

So they became good friends. Steve was actually hilarious, and Buck's mother liked him, which put him in the good books. 

Soon enough they were ready to make it on their own as real men. Living the dream. Or at least Bucky was. Steve was almost living the dream. Often it border-lined on nightmare.

Bucky was there for Steve when his mother died. He offered him a place to stay, he didn't want Steve to be alone. He knew his living situation was tough. In between rent money and trying to put himself through school, it was amazing he even came up with something to eat.

The worse his situation got, the worse Bucky felt. He had moved away from his parents, but they were pretty well off, and often supplied him with monetary needs. He didn't need to worry about going hungry. Steve still refused his help.

Bucky did the only thing that he could think of with when faced with this kind of dilemma.He faced it with him.

If Steve wasn't going to move in with Bucky, then Bucky was going to move in with Steve, and he couldn't do anything about it. Even though Steve didn't want Bucky to live the way he did, he couldn't wipe the smile off his face.

Now, Bucky hated to be a ninny to his parents, and Steve hated it even more, so they both stayed silent in regard to their living situation. Steve's apartment was quite frankly disgusting, but with Bucky's financial support, they could afford to eat, and upgrade the couch. The kitchen was small, but functional, and there was a ratty over sized mattress that they had to share. Both of them knew they could upgrade the bed, or even get a separate one for Bucky, but it was worn, and soft, and Bucky was a good heater for the colder nights.

Steve still insisted that he didn't _have_ to live with him, but with each passing day, his argument became weaker and weaker. They loved living together, it was better than they could have imagined. It was domestic bliss, without the kids and the loving wife.

Whenever they had an argument, Bucky would just plonk down onto the mattress and, after a bit of sulking, tell Steve to shut up and get his ass into bed. 

With winter brought colder nights, often spent in each other’s company. Bucky would never get a gal in a place like this, and Steve…well, he’d just never get a gal to begin with. So naturally, loneliness and longing for _that_ kind of affection often crept in. Bucky couldn’t help it. Steve seemed unaffected. 

It had happened occasionally, that they would huddle close for warmth on the chillier nights, which often led to the occasional and accidental touching. Usually they both brushed it off, after all, they were the best of friends, however one night, well it was kind of impossible to brush off.

Bucky had awoken from a particularly exciting dream. There was a beautiful lady, dancing all up in his personal space. The details don’t really matter. What mattered is what came after. Spoiler alert; it was him.

Bucky woke up pressed tightly against Steve, his erection prodding his side. He shifted, moving away from Steve’s small outline, to sit up and regain conscience. He found himself to be in a state of hardness that is only achieved through months and months of lady deprivation.

He rubbed his eyes slowly and glanced down at Steve, trying to make out whether he was awake or not through the darkness. His breathing seemed even enough, and honestly, Bucky didn’t really care at this point. He hadn’t gotten off properly since he’d moved in here with Steve and he was  _horny._ God damn it.

He let his hand creep quickly along his thigh and into his boxer shorts, biting down on his lip hard to hush the noise that he made at the contact. His hand was cold against his heated skin. It made him squirm.

Bucky was caught in two minds. He wanted to be done quickly so that Steve wouldn’t notice him jerking off beside him, but he also wanted to squeeze as much pleasure out of this as he possibly could.  

He wrapped his hand around the base and started working his way to the top, pumping his hand to a gentle rhythm. He needed to be quiet, but try as he might, there was no stopping the gasps that were coming out of his throat, or the smack of his skin.

He slid his hand up again, to play with the tip, a deep groan escaping his lips as he rotated his thumb right in the spot he liked. It felt  _so good._ The warmth of Steve beside him made heat coil low in his stomach.

He could feel himself embarrassingly near tipping point (after having such a dream, and not being touched in months it's not _that_ surprising.) He decided to rush after it wildly like a race horse, jerking his wrist to an uncontrolled tempo. He couldn't help the small grunts that accompanied his motion.

His climax was pulled out of him, making his whole body twitch. A poorly muffled curse dragged out, low from the back of his throat. When he finally came down from his high he noticed that he had begun to sweat a little, and that his breathing was shallow and ragged.

He also noticed that Steve’s breathing had stopped.

At first he felt a flicker of panic, after all, Steve wasn’t the healthiest guy. One of Bucky’s greatest fears was that he would be too weak from sickness and just stop breathing in the middle of the night, all the while Bucky slept, unable to stop it. It would be even worse had he been jerking off when it happened. Some friend he’d be. The guy that masturbated while his friend dropped off.

Of course, Bucky should have known that Steve was too stubborn for that kind of death. After a few minutes of silence he heard Steve inhale deeply, like he had been holding his breath, and let it out quickly afraid to make a sound. Bucky knew that Steve was awake, and judging by the way he had just frozen up, Steve knew that Bucky knew. Bucky swallowed nervously.

“Do you…do that...often… when I’m asleep?”

Bucky jolted a little at Steve’s voice cutting the silent tension. He turned his head to look at him, slowly removing his hand from his pants and trying to wipe it inconspicuously.

“Of course not. That was….uh…an accident…”

“You _accidentally_ did all that?”

“Well…No, that was on purpose…it was just…I had a dream is all.”

“A dream?”

“Yeah…you know…one of _those_ dreams. You’ve had em right?”

Steve shifted slightly and his body trembled. Bucky moved closer to keep him warm, and Steve made a little noise.

“Yeah…I’ve had em, sometimes…but I’ve never done that before.”

Bucky whipped around so quickly he heard his neck crack. “You what?! Never? Not even a little bit…?”

Bucky could hear the embarrassment pooling into Steve’s voice. He knew that his face was turning red.

“Uh…well…not really…”

“Pal, you are missing out.”

“I guess I don’t really think about that kind of thing very often…It’s different for you…you’ve got all those girls to practice for…” Steve turned around, so that his back was resting against Bucky's chest.

“It’s not practice Steve...” Bucky could hear his voice break a little from his orgasm. He tucked his face behind Steve's neck and curled his body around him in their usual position. “It’s all about pleasure. I don't do it for girls, I do it because it feels good.”

Steve remained quiet. Bucky could almost see his head tilt a little in thought.

“Either way…you should probably try it soon. It would be a whole new experience for you.”

Steve hummed in agreement, and Bucky thought he had gone back to sleep, until he heard another shaky breath.

“Pal look, you don’t have to. I’m just sayin, next time your hard, just…give it a go.”

“Okay…” Steve said after a moment. Bucky nodded, deciding that he had dodged a bullet with this conversation turning too awkward. Of course it wouldn’t be weird, he and Steve had been together since they were kids. They were adults now. He could deal with adult conversations.

Bucky flopped his arm over Steve, for lack of anywhere better to put it and tried to ignore the discomfort of his drying pants. Steve welcomed the embrace, tucking the arm underneath his.

It was quiet for a few more seconds, Bucky felt himself drifting into contented sleep, until he heard Steve’s whisper.

“Bucky…”

“..Yeah?”

“What if…I’m hard…right now?”

It took a few moments for Bucky to comprehend what Steve was saying. As per usual, his friend had added another layer of complexity onto the situation.

“You’re hard…right now?”

“Mmhm”

“…Oh….”

Bucky stared straight ahead, trying to work out what he should say. Why was Steve hard? 

“Well…um…give it a go then.”

He swore he could have punched himself. Who tells their best friend to whack off right next to them?

“Okay then.”

Bucky could feel his heartbeat pick up its pace. The sound of Steve’s hand brushing against the covers was deafening in the quiet room.

He felt mildly annoyed at himself for focusing in on every noise. He could pinpoint the exact second Steve’s hand touched his cock, because of the hitch in his breathing. Bucky tried hard to direct his senses away to something else, anything else, but it was of little use.

Steve rubbed his hand against his cock almost curiously, somehow even making that task seem innocent. Bucky couldn’t tell if he should move away or move closer. He could feel the tug of the blanket where Steve’s arm was moving, and the gentle squirming of his hips as he explored.

At Steve’s first whine, Bucky found his dilemma being answered. His smaller friend pushed back into his space, enjoying the solidity of Bucky’s chest. When he felt his own sense of enjoyment of the feeling of Steve pressing into him, he told himself that it was because of his caring nature towards Steve. It was a friendly thing.

That being said, If Bucky hadn't already cum before, he certainly would have been hard now. Steve's ass was fitting perfectly against his lap. Steve groaned, a little in frustration, and tried circling his hips to get more friction. Bucky pretended he didn’t store the touch of it into his memory.

“B-buck…I don’t think I’m…doing it right…”

Bucky cleared his throat and answered.

“Uh…try touching the top. That part’s nice. And um, maybe, get your hand wet. It helps with the slide.”

“Get my…what…?”

Bucky wanted to hit his head against the wall at the absurdity of it all.

“Here.” He said, sitting up on his elbow, licking his hand and slipping it under the duvet quickly, before he lost his nerve. Ignoring Steve’s squeak of surprise, he gripped above where Steve’s hand was holding and guided it upwards.

“You do it like this.”

Bucky began to move his fist slowly, his fist bumping into Steve’s shock-stilled fingers. He marveled in how little Steve’s hand felt in comparison to his own. He moved gently, listening to Steve’s hums of pleasure to indicate where to move next.

"It's just...like that.."

"Uh-huh..."

"And then you kinda..." He twisted his wrist slowly. He pretended he didn't like the weight of Steve's dick in his hand. When Bucky spoke, Steve could feel it against his back, the vibrations edging him on.

"Does that feel good?"

"y-yeah....oh God yes.."

Steve's words affected him so much. When he gave a rougher tug upwards Steve outright moaned, and his hand fell away to allow Bucky full access.

Bucky leaned closer, bending over Steve and reaching his hands around Steve’s sharp hipbones to pull and squeeze at his cock, licking his lips in concentration. Steve’s head lolled back, fitting nicely between the arch of Bucky’s shoulder and neck.

Bucky felt the urge to cover Steve up, to crowd him in with his body, to pin him down, to see the difference in strength and size. He imagined how pretty Steve would look beneath him. Spread out. All pale limbs and doe eyes. Bucky decided it was lack of physical contact that made him think that way.

He tried to think of girls like he assumed Steve was doing. He tried really hard to think about that nice blonde down the street or that last date he’d been on. It seemed however, that it’s incredibly hard to think about girls when you’re giving your best friend a hand job.

Especially when he was moaning so obscenely. He knew it was the first time someone had touched his cock but still, was it really necessary? It muddled with his brain, made him feel warm and tingly.

Steve writhed beside him, hands flitting around his body, not knowing where to settle. Eventually one settled on Bucky’s arm, a silent plea not to stop.

“Ah..Buck…hhhnn”

"Jesus Steve...we're not making pornography..."

"I cant...I can't help it, your hand feels so g-good."

Bucky wanted to look down at him, and regretted it instantly. He could see, even in the darkness, that Steve’s eyes were screwed shut, his long eyelashes touching his cheek. His mouth was open with the gasps and moans shaking out of him. From how close they were, Bucky could feel the heat of his face, and could picture the pretty flush of his body.

When Steve moved his head, his cheek brushed against the unshaven stubble of Bucky’s jawline, reminding him that he needed to shave again soon. Steve whimpered, low and dirty.

Bucky felt as though he was unraveling Steve, pulling him apart with each stroke. Bucky wanted it to last forever, to hear Steve’s breathy moans and taste the salt of sweat on his mouth when he licked his lips.

"B-bucky I feel so...hh"

Bucky wanted to kiss him. The urge was strong and powerful, but way out of line. He settled instead for pressing his lips against Steve's hair. 

With one last squeeze, Steve toppled over, overcome with waves of pleasure that he was unused to experiencing. He moaned loudly, body clenching with it. It was almost overwhelming. Bucky felt his hand become coated in Steve’s mess, feeling like it should be gross, but it wasn’t. When it was over, they were both left panting, and Bucky's arm collapsed, till he lay where he was before, tucked behind Steve.

It took Steve around 15 minutes for his breathing to return to normal (thanks asthma), while Bucky contemplated the consequences of what they had just done. This wasn't normal behavior for two friends, no matter how close they were. He didn't want to examine the cozy feeling in his chest at Steve moaning his name. Neither dared to move, except for Bucky pulling his hand out and wiping it again.

“You were right. I was missing out.” Steve was the first to speak, voice hoarse.

 “Told you so.” Bucky said back, nerves piling on top of each other, worried that they had ruined something precious.

Steve eventually let out a breathy laugh and tucked the blanket under his chin, and after a minute, was sound asleep snoring. Bucky decided to ignore the swarming of his brain, and follow Steve's lead. They would figure it out in the morning.

~

 

Bucky thought it would be weird waking up next to Steve after what they'd done, but Steve rose with a smile, looking way too well rested in Bucky's opinion.

They didn't talk about it, until Steve was getting dressed, and Bucky was playing with his hair in the mirror.

"Hey Steve....Don't you feel a bit odd...after last night?"

"No not really." Steve said, doing up the buttons on his over sized shirt. He looked at Bucky's face, trying to read his expression. "Do you feel weird about it?"

"No." Bucky answered a bit too quickly. Steve looked at him knowingly.

"It's not that strange Buck, our friendship isn't like everyone else. We've been through thick and thin pal, I don't think normal rules can really apply to us."

Bucky nodded and scratched his nose. Steve was right. Their friendship was greater than anything else in the whole world. They could overcome anything together. It wasn't weird at all, as long as it was only between them. After all Bucky did things for him that no other friend would. He beat up guys, moved into a shitty little apartment with him, and even put his settling down into jeopardy for him. 

Giving him a hand job wasn't even that big of a deal in comparison. It takes a real pal to do that kind of thing for him. It was just fine, if no one found out. And after all, with military positions opening up, Bucky would soon hopefully be earning enough wages to put them in an actual bed, and meet girls for Steve to go out with.

He was fine with that. He totally, absolutely was.

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao this is probably entirely inaccurate, but for the purpose of this story, lets just pretend this is what happened. It's more fun that way, right?


End file.
